


Aftermath of the Holy Grail War: Wild Card Edition

by Accendere



Series: The Wild Cards as Masters before the Persona Games [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: AU where the Wild Cards were Masters of the HGW, And their initial Personas were their Servants, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: The life of the Wild Cards after the Holy Grail War.*AU where the Wild Cards were Masters of the Holy Grail War before the 3 Persona Games.*Also, before any of you read this, I'd heavily recommend you to read one of my works, which is "Wild Card Masters". That's where the background of the Wild Cards are written because otherwise, you probably wouldn't understand this story. Although, it also isn't officially story written.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Kurusu Akira & Narukami Yu
Series: The Wild Cards as Masters before the Persona Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850830
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Life was... strange, to say the least.

Before the war, Akira was used to being alone. He had no one whom he can call a friend and often spends most of his time training his Magecraft, studying or reading novels.

Then he met Rin due to the two of them belonging in prestigious Magi families. At first, he didn't know why he warmed up to her so quickly until he realized that both of them were similar. She was just as lonely as he was. Though, unlike Akira who was alone due to being bullied, Rin deliberately pushed others away so they wouldn't pry into her private life.

He didn't know what it feels like to have a family that was supposed to care and love their children. All he remembers about his parents is them constantly pushing him to succeed, always berating him whenever he made mistakes and never praised him even if he succeeded at something. It reached to the point where he can even hear their voices after their deaths.

He was an only child, so he didn't know what it feels like to have any siblings. Rin's caring attitude towards him was foreign, as he never experienced it from his own parents. Soon, he grew to love that care and accept it, even if he still wasn't used to it.

Then, his Servant came along. Unlike most Masters, Akira treated his Servant just like a fellow human, not some disposable slave. In return, Assassin treated him the same way as Rin. It was surprising for sure, but not unwelcomed.

And then there was Illya, who went through nearly the exact same thing as he did. They started out as enemies at first, but then he realized that they have a lot in common. He was drawn to her due to their similar backgrounds and their view towards the life that turned a blind eye to their suffering.

But...

Assassin and Illya were gone.

It was honestly difficult to move on. The two of them were his recently made friends that helped him through his inner struggles and they died in such a short span of time.

Often times, he wondered if he could have done something to save them. Maybe if he knew how to destroy Angra Mainyu, then Illya wouldn't have to sacrifice herself. If he had more mana to give, then Assassin would have been able to stay like Rider.

But alas, life was really cruel.

Yu helped him realize that both Assassin and Illya wouldn't have wanted him to hurt himself over what has already been done. He knew that from the beginning but he figured that he had forgotten about it due to immersing himself deeply in his grief.

Both Minato and Minako can relate to what he is feeling. They mentioned that they have felt the exact same way when their parents died. The feelings of uselessness, dwelling on the "what-ifs" as well as coming into terms that they were not here anymore.

Even if he was starting to move on, he still desired to see Assassin and Illya again. Assassin was the father-figure he never had. Even if Illya had only less than 5 years of her lifespan, he still wanted her to experience a life outside of the cruel reality that she was subjected to, which she never got to.

It was really cruel. Cruel, unfair and it made Akira want to scream at the world for taking away the people he loved.

But there was nothing he can do.

And he grew to accept it over time.

However, at least he knew he wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu lived a lonely life.

Because of his parents' jobs, he never stayed in the same place for more than 2 years, as he constantly moved from city to city. Sure, he made a few friends and acquaintances from his previous home, but he never saw them again and he is pretty sure that he already been forgotten by them.

The house he moved in was mostly empty except for some of the boxes filled with necessities. His parents were never home, leaving Yu to be independent at a young age. Aside from sending him money, it seemed as if they had completely cut off their connections to him.

They were complete strangers to him.

When he came to Fuyuki, he thought everything would be the same as the previous years. But it wasn't the case.

It all started when he stumbled upon a hidden basement located in a hidden door in the middle of the hallway. Aside from school, Yu had lots of free time and the money that his parents sent him monthly were enough to make a living for a whole year (which is the only thing he was thankful for). He spent that free time in the first few days wandering around his new home, and he found the hidden door when he accidentally tripped on the rusty edges of it.

Yu wasn't an occult fanboy, but his interest was piqued when he saw how old the basement was as well as the contents in it. He found a book that had instructions on how to summon—what he assumed to be—a demon.

And who knew following those instructions would lead to something so big?

He honestly didn't know what to think of Saber.

It was all new to him. It was awkward at first considering Yu never had any experience on having someone else in the house. Not only that, Saber spoke in quite a formal way so the awkwardness increased. Thankfully, it didn't last long once the two of them got to know each other.

At first, he wondered how Rin would react if she knew that he summoned Izanagi of all people. She was already making a huge deal of him summoning a Saber-Class Servant and from what he learned from Akira, the older the Servant is, the powerful they are. And the Servant he summoned is one of the gods that created many islands of Japan.

Despite having quite a hardened exterior, Yu could tell that Saber's eyes held guilt, sadness and regret from the way he sometimes stared off into space.

Eventually though, Saber opened up to him, he revealed his wish to free his wife from Yomi and confided in him about his guilt and regret over the strained relationship he has with his children (Yu knew some parts of Izanagi's legend and most of them were not good).

It made him get a deeper understanding with his Servant as he wondered about his own wish as well. While hesitant at first, Yu agreed to join the war after learning how catastrophic the results of the battle can be. He learned of the Great Fuyuki Fire from 10 years ago, how it killed countless families and destroyed nearly half of Fuyuki City. He may not be a martyr, but he didn't want such an event to happen again to the innocent lives that had nothing to do with this cruel war. It may have nothing to do with him, but he had the ability to do something about it.

However, losing Saber made him realize just how powerless he was.

Compared to Akira and Rin, Yu was just an ordinary civilian that was lucky enough to be born with the ability to use magic. He was not trained in any way but when he did, he had only started thanks to Saber.

But it still wasn't enough to save his Servant.

He had been doing a lot thinking ever since Saber disappeared in Ryoudou Temple, his thoughts mostly consists of self-loathing and regret. However, he came to a resolve that he wouldn't waste what Izanagi taught him, even if he was no longer a Master. That's why his spirits were slightly lifted when Akira helped him train and taught him one of the basics of Magecraft, Reinforcement, for self-defense.

But when he saw Saber again, who was corrupted by the Holy Grail. Everything felt much worse than before.

He only snapped out of it when Rin literally slapped him across the face while Akira and the Arisato Twins encouraged him to face his problems head-on. He decided that he wasn't going to look away over what his Servant had become and resolved to free him from his dark chains.

When they finally did, it was almost as if Yu finally found salvation.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday was hollow for the twins.

Ever since the death of their parents, the twins' reality of happiness and innocence were shattered in just a single night.

Minako tried to be happy, even if the most difficult times. However, if one takes a closer look at her, there were times where her mask of cheerfulness had slightly broke, especially in the anniversary of their parents' deaths. No matter how much she tried to appear as the cheerful social butterfly, there was no escape from the overwhelming sorrow that filled her heart.

Minato didn't even try. Ever since the accident, the blue-haired boy had become an emotionless shell that was almost unable to experience happiness for years. However, he still took up the mantle of responsibility as the older twin and is always by Minako's side at all times. In fact, the few times where he experiences happiness is usually involved with his sister.

And then, they met Sakura.

They didn't noticed it at first, but eventually, they slowly realized that they had one thing in common with her.

Sakura, too, felt hollow.

It's a bit difficult to put it into words but both of the twins are perceptive, so they realized it fast. Sakura was someone who was not supported by anyone on a personal level. She was someone who was lonely for a long time no matter who or what kind of people she's with. The twins knew right away from her interactions with Shinji that she never loved her brother, the only thing she felt towards him was pity.

Sakura must've realized it as well. It was evident from her continued interaction with them. The stoicism that she expressed on a daily basis had slowly faded away whenever she spends time with the twins.

Caster was an interesting, but welcomed addition. It felt really wrong to treat him like a familiar (even if he is) like most Magi would do, they treated him like an equal, just like a human that had experienced hardships in his life, and Caster had reciprocated the feeling. The time they spent together was enjoyable, especially with Caster's newly developed eating habits after taking a liking to modern food.

However, such happiness would not last. Especially in the middle of a war, where their friendship was put to the test.

Which would they choose? Letting Sakura live but others will die, or kill Sakura so that other may live.

Instead of making the logical choice, they decided to save Sakura.

While it may be a selfish decision, the twins won't ever kill their friend. Sakura was the very first person in a long time that made them want to live and enjoy life again. They just... couldn't.

However, their decision to save Sakura lead to their Servant's death. While it was inevitable, they still couldn't help but be devastated over the loss of their new friend.

But they decided to move on not just because they had already experienced loss in their life, but also because they want to honor his memory by living what remaining time in their life to the fullest.


End file.
